True Love Never Die's
by rebel with wingz
Summary: the undertaker and aj had been in love when they were younger, but now after so many years have passed, can these two find the love they once shared ,or has too many years gone by to save the relationship they once had.
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE : i do not own anyone but AJ..all other characters belong to the wwe and Vince

Chapter One

What a night! AJ thought as she made her way to her door and let herself inside. She couldn't believe how horrible her date had gone, I should just give up on men all together, she said thinking about all the losers she had dated in the past couple of months, no matter how different she thought each were...they always proved her wrong. She shook those thoughts away as she turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels, stopping when she didn't see anything she liked. Well i guess it's time to finally clean out that damn closet, an hour and a half later she was almost done when one last box caught her eye. i don't rember putting that there..so she took the box out and put it on her bed, then opened it. After a few moments she let out the breth she didn't know she was holding and then she slowly reached in and slowly took out each item one by one. first it was a big photo book, that held so many memories, next were a few old stuffed animals, then she pulled out a few loved filled letters, and finally at the bottom of the box in the corrner was a small black velvet box it took her a few moments to finally open it,even after all these years it still brought tears to her eyes..it was the promise ring Mark had givin her so many years ago. She put all the stuff away then laid down for bed, but all she could do is think about Mark.

"Where in the hell did that woman go?" Mark asked himself. He was soon answered when he looked down the hall and saw her all over John Cena, Jena his girlfriend (well now exgirlfriend) was over there using her tongue for a lot more than talking. Well i guess she won't be needing a ride to the hotel, Mark thought as he turned around and headed for the door. The ride to the hotel was depressing, Mark couldn't help but think about his life, Mark had givin up the thought of love a long time ago, he realized after his last marriage that there wasn't any women out there that could love a man like him. Mark was a professional wrestler for the WWE, which ment that he was on the road for long periods of time, that was the reason why both of his marriages feel apart. So now he just dated women like Jena, who were beautifull and only good for one thing. Mark thought about all the women he had dated over the years, and out of all of them he could only think of one that had truely loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A few weeks later..._

" So are you excited to be going home to Houston in a few days?" Glen asked his older brother as he sat at on the bar stool next to him.

" yea." Mark said as he took another drink off his beer. Glen look over at his brother, the past few weeks he had been acting kinda funny.  
Glen looked over and saw a few women checkn him and Mark out, maybe thats what his brother need.

" Hey, check out the babes over there, why don't we go join them? " Glen asked.  
Mark hardly glanced over at the women and then replied, " naw I've got an early flight tomorrow." Now Glen ws really wondering what was wrong with his brother, he never gave up a chance to have a good time, but he figured if his brother wanted to talk about it he would tell him.

"Alright, well i guess i'll, see you tomorrow." Glen said as he started walking over to the table of women.  
Mark didn't know what was wrong with him lately, normaly he would have gone over to that table in a heart beat.But over the past couple of weeks he had sort of givin up all together on women.

" Come on AJ, it will be fun."

" No, I've told you, I am done with men!" AJ said looking at her best friend Jenifer.

" Yeah, but Brad is different than those other loser's, he is a really sweet guy!" Jenifer said tring to convice her to get out of the house, over the past couple of weeks AJ had been really down.

" I'm sure he is, and i hope he finds a really nice girl to marry and have kids with!" Aj said getting a little irratated, why couldn't she undertstand? She didn't want anything to do with men right now. Everytime she got envoled with a man she got hurt, so she figured it was simple, if she didn't get envoled with a man, then she couldn't get hurt. Especially after Brian. Brian and her had been engaged for about 5 months when she walked in on him and another women. He had begged her for forgivnes, saying it was only a one time thing, but she couldn't do it. After throwing her 5,00.00 engagment ring at him she packed up her things, and left. It had taken a long time for her to get over him, but after about a year she finally got out and started dating again. However that didn't help much, she had had a few steady relationships since then, but none of them had worked out.

" Ok fine, how bout we go catch a movie?" Jenifer said with a smile.

" ummm hell yeah the new "Sex and The City" is out and i wana go see it." AJ replied.

" alright lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh my god that movie was great!" Jenifer said as we left the movie theater.

" Yeah it was way better than i expected." I replied.

" Ok so how about now we go pick up some pizza and wine coolers, go back to your place, and watch wrestling?" Jenifer asked with amusement, she didn't know how any women could not like watching hot, sweaty, muscular men wrestle around in a ring, but for some reason AJ hated it.

" You lost me with that last part." I replied as i looked out the window.

" I will never understand how you can NOt want to watch that beautifull sport. I mean you watch football, and basketball, and all those other sports, why not wrestling?" Jenifer asked, her curiosity was starting to get to her.

" I just don't ok." AJ said remembering the times she once made sure she never missed a show, every Monday night at exactly 8:45, she would pop her popcorn put some drinks on the table and lay a blanket out on the couch. Then just like clock work, right at 9:00 the would be a knock at her door, and in walked Mark.

--

"Home at last!" Glen sighed as he and Mark walked in the door of their secluded Houston ranch.

" Man i still can't believe Vince gave us two weeks off." Mark stated, he and Glen just wanted to go home, he figured Vince would give them two maybe three days max. Their jaws almost hit the floor when he said they could go for two weeks.

" Yeah, but I aint complaining."

" Hey you want a beer?" Mark asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

" Sure, hey what time is it?" Glen asked as Mark handed him the beer.

" Why you got a hot date tonight or somethin?... It's 9:10."

" The only date i have is with the T.V...Comon man what do you say we go watch raw?" Glen said with humor written all over his face.

" Great idea, man i've been so busy at work, i havent had time to watch it!" Mark said, causing both him and Glen to laugh as they went in to the den to watch the show.

--

" So whats new in the live of the _Deadman?_" Glean asked bored with the match that was going on.

" Not a whole lot." Mark replied.

" C'mon man it's just us here."

" Whats that suppose to mean?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows.

" I don't know...you've just been actin a little different lately, you know you can talk to me." Mark debated weither or not to tell him.

" You wouldn't believe me if i told you." Mark said after a few minutes.

" Try me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark took a deep breath, where to start? he asked himself. He didn't know why but lately his mind had been running in a million different directions.

" I've just been doing some thinking lately." Mark replied looking up at his brother.

"What about?"

"How shitty my love life has been." Glen smiled at his brother

" Aren't you a little young to be having a mid-life crisis?" Glen asked.

" Ha ha ha, I'm being serious Glen. After the divorce, I swore off women, and yeah for awhile it worked... one night stands here and there...ring rats...drunken women, but I'm just not happy with it anymore." Mark said turning his attention back to the T.V.

" Keep going." Glen said knowing his brother was still hiding something.

" Well I've also been thinking..."

" About?"

" AJ." Mark said after a few minutes.

" AJ? Your girlfriend from like 15 years ago? that AJ?" Glen asked in confusion.

" Yeah, I know it's alittle crazy, but i miss her."

" Mark i thought you got over her?"

" so did I."

--

AJ was in her room checking her email, while Jenifer watched her wrestling show. Aj laughed at the commentary she could hear.

"_ JBL i think your wrong, i think the Undertaker is in top-shape condition." _AJ heard come from the T.V.

what kind of wrestling name is that? Aj thought laughing to herself..."_oh watch_ _out befroe you i send you to The Undertaker!"_ AJ said out loud in a " Macho man" voice. Entertaining herself for the moment...Man sounds like that show has really changed since the last time i saw it. then her mind started drifting back.

_Flashback..._

" Booooooo! " Mark yelled throwing popcorn at the T.V. " I hate this damn clown!" He would always say as Hulk Hogan made his way to the ring.

" C'mon Mark he aint that bad."

" Oooo look at these pythons...oooo eat your vitamins..oo shut up!" Mark said in his best Hulk Hogan voice, as we both started in fits of laughter. After Hogan won the match Mark turned the T.V. off in dissapointment. Then he turned his attention to A.J.

"what?" A.J. asked after Mark had been staring at her for a few minutes.

"C'mere Women." Mark Replied pulling her over to his side of the couch, connecting his lips to hers..

_Present time..._

" Alright it's over, now can we order pizza, I'm staved!" Jennifer asked as she entered the bedroom.

" Yeah, sure."

" Are you alright?" Jen asked concered with the look on her friends face.

" Yeah, i was just daydreaming."

" Alright, does peperoni sound good to you?"

" Yeah, sounds perfect." Jennifer started walking towards the door and stopped.

" You sure your ok?"

" Yeah, i was just scared that "The Undertaker" might come and get me!" A.J said in a mocking voice.

" Girl if you had ever seen the man, that thought would thrill you!"


	5. Chapter 5

God i can't believe I'm doing this. Mark said to himself as he turned into the familar street. She's not going to be there, it's been to long, there is no way she still lives there! He told himself, but as he rounded the last turn his heart couldn't help but start to race, maybe, just maybe she still did. Mark sighed in bitter disappointment when he saw the For Sale sign in the front yard. He pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off his Harley. Curiosity got to him as he got off the bike and went up the front porch. Big surprise, the door was locked. After looking into the windows for a few minutes he remembered something. I wonder... he thought as he went around back, then he very gently popped open the back window. I'll be damned, nobody ever fixed it. It took a few minutes to get his seven foot frame into the smaller window, but eventually he did.

Once again Mark was dissapointed, he knew she had never come back to that house, her scent was gone. He couldn't smell her perfume floating around in the air, or the smell of fresh baked goods from the kitchen, no she hadn't come back.

--

Girl have you lost it? Aj thought to herself as she made a right turn at the stop light. What exactly do you hope to find? Do you really think he still lives there? She asked herself. A few minutes later she pulled up to his house and turned off her car. She saw a few little kids running around in the yard, she didn't know how, but some how she knew they weren't his. She took a deep breath and turned the car on, and started heading back down the street. Instead of going back to the main road she drove a little ways down the street, and stopped infront of her house. She noticed a Huge man getting on a nice Harley and driving off. After looking around for a while AJ drove off.

" OH MY GOD YOUR NEVER GONA BELIEVE THIS!" Jennifer yelled in excitment as AJ walked into the house.

" What?"

" I won free tickets to tonight wrestling event! and backstage passes!"

" Man you got my hopes up for nothin, AJ said as she sat down on the couch.

" Comon you HAVE to go I got two tickets, and i really, really, really want you to come with me...please?" Jennifer asked with her best puppy dog look.

AJ thought about it for a minute, I guess it couldn't hurt anything.

" ok I'll go."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of getting ready, Aj looked at herself in the mirror, and liked what she saw. She was a beautiful women with a figure that men drooled over. Tonight she looked good, choosing her favorit pair of jeans, and a black tube top that showed the lower part of her stomache. She left her long brown hair down in curls, that framed her face., and the perfect amount of make-up that brought out the the blue in her eyes, and to top it all of, she put on some jewlery, including her ring from Mark.

" You ready?" Jennifer asked as she poked her head into the room.

" Yep." lets go.

They pulled up to the arena and showed their passes to the security gaurd. "This is sooooo amazing, I can't believe we are actually here!" Jennifer said in excitement, she smiled and poked

AJ in the ribs "With all these hunks walking around, we are definatly going to find you a man tonight!" Jennifer said with a smile.

" Yeah, thats what i want a muscle head, egotistical, wrestler." AJ said as she rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, some of these guys were really cute.

--

" I can't believe we had to come in tonight!" Glen bitched as he and Mark walked into the arena."What part of VACTION did that man not understand?" Glen said as they went into their lockeroom.

" C'mon are you really that surprized?" Mark asked. as he started changing into his gear.

--

After awhile of walking around backstage, we finally found our seats, AJ had to admit they were great seats, they were front row right infront of the ring!

They show was going great, AJ was really starting to get into it, I mean the show had really changed since the last time she watched it. Then suddenly all the lights went out and a bell started to ring.

" Oh my god girl here comes your man!" Jennifer said standing up to cheer.

" What? Who?" AJ asked in confusion.

"It's The Undertaker!" Jennifer yelled over all the screaming fans. AJ had to laugh, so this is him huh? So she stood up and started cheering for the hell of it. Man did this guy live up to his name! AJ couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a long black leather jacket, he had long black hair and a black hat. The lights came back on, but she still couldn't see him because his back was to her. She heard everyone in the arena start to cheer as he took of his coat and hat, he must be everyones favorite she thought. AJ was really getting into it and cheering along with the rest of the fans when finally he turned around and she got a good look at his face, and her heart literaly stopped, and it became hard to breath. It was him her mind screamed, It was Mark!


	7. Chapter 7

AJ sat down for a minute tring to catch her breath, I can't believe it's him, AJ thought as she looked him over. God did he look good! He was wearing tight leather pants, and he had the body of a god! Even after all these years his hypnotic green eyes still had an effect on her.

" Hey are you alright?" Jennifer asked noticing the look on AJ's face.

" Jenifer it's him!" AJ said still unable to believe it.

" Who's Who?" Jenifer asked in confusion.

" The Undertaker...it's Mark." Jenifer thought for a moment.

" Wait, that one guy you use to date?" Jenifer asked.

" Yeah, it's him!" She said pointing towards the ring.

...

After Marks match finshed, he made his way into the back area, and into his lockeroom.

" So how does the crowd look tonight." Glen asked as he laced up his boots.

" I didn't really have time to look around." Mark said taking a drink from his water bottle. Then there was a knock on the door, Mark got up and answered it.

" What the Hell do you want??" Mark asked in anger.

" C'mon your not still mad at me are you?" Jena asked as she wrapped her arms around Mark.

--

" C'mon let's go backstage!" Jenifer said as the show ended.

" Wait, I don't know, what if he doesn't want to see me?" AJ asked alittle nervous.

" Girl we may never get this chance again, you know you want to see him, and he'd be a fool to not want you! Now c'mon."

--

" Get off of me!" Mark yelled, what was it going to take to get this women to leave him the hell alone??"

" I told you we were over, and i ment it, now go!"

" Mark, c'mon why don't we just go back to the your place and make up?" Jena asked rubbing her hands all over his upper torso.

" Goodbye Jena." Mark said as he closed the door, a few minutes later he could hear her storm off down the hallway.

--

" Excuse me, do you know where we can find The Undertaker?" Jenifer asked after they had been searching for a good 20 minutes.

" Yeah, he's right down this hallway, on your left." said the man.

" Thank you." they both said together. The closer they got to the door the more nervous AJ got.

" Here it is." Jennifer said as they approched the door with the name Undertaker on it.

" Ok i'm going to go walk around some more, to give you guys sometime alone." Before AJ could protest Jennifer was already walking down the long hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

AJ raised her shakey hand to knock on the door, when she heard someone talking to her.

" Excuse me, who the hell are you?" A women asked AJ. AJ looked her over, she was gorgeous, long blond hair, and a nice figure ( Which AJ knew could not be natural.)

" What buisness is it of yours?" AJ asked a little irratated.

" Well this is MY boyfriends locker room, so it is my buisness."

" Your boyfriend?" AJ asked tring to hold back her tears, she wasn't about to cry infront of this bitch.

" Woops, this is the wrong door." AJ said as she walked away.

--

Mark was resting on the couch in his locker room when someone started banging on the door.

" For the love of god, WHAT?" Mark yelled, no he was pissed.

" Don't yell at me you cheating bastard!" Jena yelled, she couldn't believe he was seeing that dumb bimbo.

" Jena what in the hell are you talking about?"

" You sleeping with her aren't you?"

" Sleeping with who? What the hell are you talking about?" Mark said his temper reaching it's limits.

" That thing that was just here, Is that why you broke up with me, you found someone knew?" Mark took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, he had no clue in hell what or who Jena was talking about, all he knew is he just wanted her to leave.

" Jena, I can personally garantee you that the only person who has been in this locker room is Glen, and no we are not sleeping together."

" Mark I saw her right out side your door." Thats it Mark was done playing games.

" Jena i don't know who the hell your talking about, but you know what it dosen't matter. Now i will say this one last time LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Mark boomed as he slammed the door so hard it almost came off the hinges.

--

AJ wondered around for almost 45 minutes looking for Jenifer, she felt so stupid, of coarse he had a girlfriend, a gorgeous, rich, famous man like that, i'm surprised he isn't married.  
she said looking down another hallway for Jenifer. Finally she walked past a cafateria, and stopped to get something to eat.

--

What was i thinking when i asked her out? Mark asked himself. He was pacing around his locker room tring to figure out what and who she was talking about. I will never understand women he said out lound as his stomache started to growl. I wonder if the cafateria is still open? Mark thought as he opened his locker room door and started towards the cafateria.

?o5wqMan for such a million dollar corporation our food sure sucks. Mark thought as he looked through the different types of food. After he made his selection he walked over to an empty table and started to eat.

AJ was sitting there thinking about what happend with Mark, when she saw him walk in. She watched him for a minute, he sure has gotten bigger since the last time we saw eachother, and look at all those tattoo's. Stop it AJ, the man has a girlfriend, and he has probably forgotten all about you. AJ got up to leave befroe he could see her, not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into a wall, or at least she thought, until she looked up into those green eyes.

" Sorry bout that darlin." Mark said as he reached down to help the poor girl, he was so caught up in thinking about earlier, he wasn't even watching where he was going.

" Don't worry about it Mark." AJ said before she could stop herself. Mark's head snapped up when she said his name.

" Do I know you?" Mark asked as he studied the girl, damn she looked so familar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

" Um... I don't think..."

" There you are, I went back to his locker room, but a your brother said I might find you here, so did you guys get all caught up? I didn't interupt anything did I?" Jenifer asked walking up to them. Mark was know completely confused.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

" AJ?" he asked barely above a whisper


	9. Chapter 9

Mark didn't know how long he had been staring at AJ,But it felt like forever, he studied her for a few minutes, She was beautiful.

" Look...I gotta go, it's getting late." AJ said after a few minutes, the last thing she needed was for Mark's girlfriend to come back. After looking around a few minutes she realized Jennifer had left again.

" Umm it was nice to see you again Mark, take care." AJ said as she started walking away.

Mark couldn't believe it, why was she leaving? did he do something wrong?

" AJ, Wait! Look Jenifer has probably already left why don't you let me take you home?" Mark asked almost begging.

" I don't know." AJ said, but he was right, she knew Jenifer had already left.

" OK."

" So how have you been?" Mark asked trying to break the ice as they got into the car. The way she was acting towards him, was getting to him.

" I've been alright." Aj blankly replied.

" Alright ? I haven't seen you in 10 years, and all you can say is alright?" Mark asked, his infamouse temper starting to rise.  
AJ took a deep breath, he was right, she shouldn't treat him like this, just because she was jealous of his girlfriend. Then she smiled.

" Whats so funny?? Mark barked.

" You haven't changed at all." AJ said as she started to laugh.

" So c'mon tell me whats bugging you, and don't lie to me." Mark said looking over at AJ.

" It's just that I kinda had high hopes for seeing you again tonight, and I guess i was a little upset when I found out you had a girlfriend." AJ said looking anywhere but at Mark.

Mark looked over at AJ and smiled, he loved that she was always honest with him.

" And what makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Mark asked, he didn't know what would give her that idea.

" Well when I went to see you in your lockeroom, she was there, and told me she was your girlfriend." AJ said now really confused.

Without realising it Mark slammed on his breaks,and started calling Jena evey name in the book. God what did i ever see in that women? Mark asked himself, she better hope he never sees her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark saw the confused and scared look on AJ's face, and thought he should explain.

" Look, that women you talked to was Jena, and Jena is NOT my girlfriend. She thinks she is, and she tells everyone we are still together, but I broke up with her a few weeks ago, she just can't get over the fact that someone dumbed her." Mark said in disgust.

" Oh." Was all AJ could say, feel she now felt completly stupid for the way she had acted towards Mark. She couldn't the feeling of relieve and happiness that washed over her. He was single!

" Well Why don't we stop and get some diner, so we can catch up?" AJ asked after a few minutes.

" Could you hear my stomache from over there? Mark asked flashing her a smile.

"Is there any speacial place you would like to go?" Mark asked

" Ummm I'm in the mood for Italian, do you know any place we could go?"

" Yeah."

--

20 minutes later, they pulled up into the parking lot of Mark's favorite resturant. Mark could help but to feel a little nervous, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was here with him. Mark laughed at himself, a little old to get butterflies aren't you Mark?

AJ smiled as Mark opened her door, some people never change she thought, remembering what a gentleman Mark had always been. They walked in and sat at a table in the back of the resturant. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she looked over at Mark. So many times she had dreamed of this day, the day when they would be together again. She thought back to all the night she had cried her eyes out praying to be here with him, and now after so many years, here he was. She justed hoped she never had to go through the heart break of loosing him again.

After ordering their food, AJ looks at Mark and breaks the uncofortable silience between them.

" So professional wrestling huh? What ever happend to your dream of being a pro basketball player?" She asked in wondering what made Mark change his mind.  
Mark chuckled thinking of all the times he had told AJ he was gonna play for the NBA.

" Ya know, i was on my way to playing pro ball, but some how i just couldn't pass up the chance to beat the crap out of people and then get paid for it." Mark replied with a rare smile. Then out of no where AJ started into a fit of laughter.

" What ?"

" Did you ever get to meet Hulk Hogan?" AJ asked starting to laugh harder once she saw the look Mark gave her.

" Unofortunatley yes." Mark said with a frown.

They talked their way through dinner, and the ride back to AJ's house.

" This one?" Mark asked coming up to a street.

" Yeah, make a right." They soon pulled up to the drive way, and Mark got out to open AJ's door.

" I really enjoyed seeing you again." Mark said as they got to the front door.

" So did I."

" Well i don't leave town for another week, would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Mark asked hoping she wanted to see him again.

" That would be great, why don't you pick me up at 10:00 tomorrow?"

" Ok, that sounds good." Mark replied, he took a step forward, all he could think about was AJ's soft lips, lips he dreamed of so many times, he just couldn't help himself as he brought them down to hers in an electrifying kiss.  
After a few minutes AJ pulled back for some much needed air. Damn the man still knew how to kiss. She smiled as she looked up into his now dark green eyes.

" I'll see you tomorrow." She said not really wanting the night to end.

" Ok, sweet dreams darlin."

AJ walked into the house and leaned against the door, just maybe...

_(A/N Thanks everyone for all the reviews!!)_


	11. Chapter 11

Mark arrived back at his house a little while later.

" Where'd you take off to?" Glen asked as Mark walked into the living room, and sat down. No one could miss the huge smile that was plastered on Mark's face.

If possible Mark's smile got bigger as he told Glen about what had happened tonight.

" So are you going to see her again?" Glen asked, happy to finally see his brother smile, which in the past couple of months had been a very rare event.

" You kinding? Man i'd be a damn fool to let that women go... again!" Mark stated shanking his head, if there was ever anything Mark regretted in his life, it was letting AJ go.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Mark couldn't help but smile as he thought about tonight, God i just hope she says yes! He thought as he took the little box out of his pocket for the hundreth time today. I know she's gonna love it._

**_Present time._**

" You still with me?" Glen asked looking over at his brother.

" Yeah, sorry, look it's been a long night, I'm gonna go to bed."

" Alright, hey tomorrow morning me and some of the guys are going to eat, then we're going to the gym, you wanna come with us?" Glen asked as Mark headed upstairs.

" Naw, I've made plans with AJ for breakfast, maybe some other time."

Mark went into his room, and laid down on the bed, thoughts of AJ filled his mind as he closed his eyes. He knew if there was anyone in this world that could put up with him, and his life on the road, it would be her. Mark also knew he was falling for her again, which scared him, after his last two falied attemps of "happily ever after" he didn't know if he was ready to try again, but he also remembered how happy he was when he was with her, and after all these years, she still had the same effect on him.

--

" Five more minutes!" Aj yelled as the poundng on her bedroom door continued.

" I don't think so, I wanna hear about how your night went last night!" Jennifer yelled as she continued to bang on the locked door.

AJ smiled after hearing what Jennifer had said. So it wasn't a dream? she thought to herself as she sat up.

" Ok I'm UP!"AJ yelled as she opened the door glaring at her best friend.

" There had better be some coffee made!" She said as she made her way down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

" Well i guess that answers question number one." Jennifer said as she followed AJ into to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

AJ looked over at the clock, 9:30 it read. Perfect timing she thought as she made her way down stairs.

" How do i look?" AJ asked, as she making her way into the kitchen.

" Good as usual." Jennifer said with a smile, she was happy everything had worked out last night.

" Good cause Mark should be her in a few minutes."

" I thought you said he was coming at 10:00?" Jennifer asked.

" He did, but If I know Mark he will be here early."

--

Mark pulled up to AJ's house at 9:45 and got out of the truck, then he made his way up to the door, and knocked.

AJ opened the door and smiled as she looked Mark over, He looked even better today, with his hair pulled back into a braid, and snugg fitting blue jeans, with a black tank-top.

" Good mornin, Beautiful." Mark said as he pulled AJ into his arms.

" Yes it is." AJ replied, wrapping her arms around Mark's wait.

" So you ready to go?"

" Yep, just let me get my purse."

--

" I thought you were going to bring Mark with you?" Dave Batista asked as Glen walked into the resturant.

" I thought he would come, but he had other plans." Glen said to the group of wrestlers he considered close freinds.

" What's been with him lately? He seems really upset about something." Paul A.K.A Triple H told them while he looked over his menu.

" Yeah he has." They all agreed in unison, they all looked at Glen for an answer.

" I don't know, i talked to him the other day, and he said he was just down about how bad his luck has been in the female department." Glen told them shaking his head, he really didn't understand how women could treat his brother the way they did. " But don't worry," Glen continued. " He's out with a women now."

" OH GREAT!" the group all yelled as the threw things at Glen.

" Your letting him go out with another one? What if she's another Gold-Digging Slut like Jena?" Jeff hardy asked as the group all turned to look at John Cena.

" What I said i was sorry." John said putting up his hands.

" Seriously Glen, after his divorce with Sara, we all had to steer clear off him for almost 4 months." Dave stated, not wanting to go through that again.

" Trust me guys, she's a real nice girl, she's not like Jena." Glen said in protest.

" Well who is she? Do we know her at all? John asked.

" Maybe, her and a friend were at the show last night, both backstage, and to watch the show.

" Wait, is she really beautiful? with long brown curly hair? and A nice figure?" Jeff asked, as he thought he remembered seeing them.

Glen thought for a minute," yep sounds like her, did she have really nice blue eyes?"

" Yeah, thats her."

"OH NO!" Dave shouted as he rembered the women.

" What?" Everyone asked, surprised at Dave's outburst.

" I thought about asking her to dinner after the show last night, but I didn't because I saw the nice little rock she had on her finger."

" Just because she has a ring, doesn't mean she's married."

" A women that good looking ?"

She's not married, Glen told himself as he started eating his food. No, she's not married...Right?


	13. Chapter 13

After Mark and AJ ate, then ended up spending the entire day together, They then returned to Mark's house around 8:00.

"You sure you don't want to go out, it will be awhile before dinner is done." AJ said as they were getting out of the truck.

" I'm sure, i havent had a home cooked meal since last Christmas." Mark said as he opened the front door to his house letting AJ in.

" Wow..." Was all AJ could say as she looked around, "What a beautiful house." Looking around she knew Mark had someone decorate his home, but who ever it was did an amazing job, looking from the hall way into the living room AJ saw huge, couches, love-seats, and recliners, all done in black. then there was also a few coffe tables done beautifuly in Oak. Making her way into the dinnig room, she saw a huge dinner table, and an amazing chandaler hanging above it. Finally they made there way into the kitchen, and AJ almost fainted. It was like heaven on earth! Not only was it huge, it was all done in white and blue marble, with dark blue tiled floors, and matching cabinets.

Mark smiled as he watched AJ, he knew she would love it here, especially the kitchen. He hoped deep down inside, that maybe one day she would stay here with him, forever.

" Ok, I'll get out of your way, I'll be watching T.V. if you need me." Mark said as he gave AJ a kiss on the forehead, and walked into the living room.

" Alright I'll call you when it's done."

--

Glen pulled up the drive way and noticed his brother's truck was there. Good, he thought, we need to have a little chat. Glen thought as he walked up to the door, he was then hit with a incredible aroma, which only ment one thing...she's here!  
Glen went down the hallway that led to the living room. knowing thats where his brother was.

" Hey man what'cha watchin? Glen asked as he came into the room.

" Sports center."

"Damn." Glen thought to himself as he looked his brother over, it had been a long time since he had seen that look of happiness, and contentment on his face. It only made this so much harder.

"So how did your date go?"

" It went great, Hey AJ's in the kitchen, why don't you go say hi, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

" Look, there's something I need to tell you about AJ." Glen said looking down at his hands.

" What?"

" Well I was talking to some of the guys today and some of them told me that..." Glen started hesitent to break the horrible news to his brother, it really was the last thing he needed right now.

Mark wait impatiently for Glen to reply. " They told you what?"

" That she was..."

" Hey Mark, um I can't find the...oh my god, Glen...is that you?" Aj said as she walked over towards where Glen was sitting, she had barely reconized him without his long brown hair. He put on a fake smile and stood up to give her a hug.

" If it's possible I think you've gotten taller then the last time i've seen you." She said looking him over.  
Glen couldn't help himself as he looked down at her hands... and then he saw it.

I can't believe i listened to that dumbass, Glen thought as he studied the ring, all day long he kept thinking about what Dave had said, He thought that maybe AJ saw Mark by accident at the show, realized he was a rich man now, and decided she wanted some his money. He thought maybe she was planning on having Mark's kid, then telling him she was really married, so she could get child-support. But he should have known better, Aj wasn't that kind of girl, infact if Mark hadn't fallen for her like he did, Glen would of takin her out. He looked at the ring one more time, remembering the day he and Mark went to go and pick it out. Mark had been estatic, when he saw it, and he knew AJ would love it. Then his thought changed as he remembered the day Mark's perfect world came crashing down, he remembered it because it was the only time Glen had ever seen his brother cry.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Glen was in the middle of watching a football game, when all the sudden there was a loud knock at the door. He got up to answer it and words could not describe what he saw infront of him. _

_" Mark, come in." He said as he grabbed his brother and pulled him inside. He looked Mark over, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like all the color from his face had gone._

_" Whats wrong, what happened?" Glen asked still in shock from seeing his brother in this kind of state._

_" She said no." was all he could say as he broke down, Glen knew what he was talking about, he hugged his brother to offer him comfort, but he knew his brother's heart must be breaking in half._

_" Did she say why?" Glen asked after awhile, he didn't want to upset his brother anymore than he already was, but it didn't make any sense, Glen would have bet his life savings she would say yes._

_" Her mother was diagnosed with cancer,and she wants AJ to go and stay with her out in San Fransico, and as much as she doesn't want to go, she has to." Mark replied in sobs. He couldn't even begin to imagine a life here without her, it just hurt to much._

_PRESENT TIME:_

"Earth to Glen." AJ was starting to get worried, Glen had been staring at her hands for several minutes.

" Sorry, Darlin" He replied as he snapped out of his thoughts. He reached over and gave AJ a kiss on the cheek." So hows my favorite little sister been?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, this is my first fic so i'd love to know what you guys think!!**

_a few weeks later..._

_"_ Hey babe." AJ herd when she answered her ringing phone.

" Hey Mark." She replied happy to hear from him, Mark had left to go on the road a few weeks ago, and AJ was really starting to miss him.

" How was your flight?"

" Long, and i have another one tomorrow afternoon to New York." Mark replied wishing he was taking a flight back to Houston instead, he was starting to  
miss AJ.

" Ok well I'll let you get some sleep." Aj said seeing what time it was.

" OK, sweet dreams sweetheart." Mark said reluctantly hanging up the phone. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, but he didn't want to rush things with her, thats what he had done with his last wife.

AJ took a deep breath once she hung up the phone, and looked around at her apartment, it felt so lonely without Mark. AJ was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

" Hello?" She asked hoping it was Mark again.

" AJ?" The man asked.

AJ sighed realizing it was her boss. " Yea Joe it's me."

" Well i hate to do his over the phone, but I am going to be out of town for the next few weeks, I am sorry to tell you that we are going to have to let you go."

" What? Why?" AJ asked in total surprise, she loved her job, and she was damn good at it.

" Well we needed to let some people go, and unfortunetly you were one of the people selected, I'm sorry, you can stop by next week to pick up your last pay check." Then he hung up the phone.

AJ was stunned." What in the hell just happend?"She asked out loud, AJ had been a professional hair stylist for many years,she had found a job at a place called "Houston Hair & Nails." three years ago, and feel in love with the place, not that she liked to brag, but she was good at what she did, which is why she couldn't understand why they would choose her!

--

AJ woke up the next morning with a smile, she had been up all night thinking about what she was going to do now that she was out of a job, it wasn't till almost 2:30 that she thought of a great idea.

" Yes I would like to book a flight to New York this afternoon." AJ told the lady on the other end of the phone.

" Well we do have a flight leaving at 3:30 is that alright?"

" that will be perfect." AJ replied with a smile, she couldn't wait to see the look on Mark's face when she got there.

--

" Finally!" AJ thought as she stepped of the plane, "Man what a long flight!" She mumbled as she made her way into the airport and got her bags, she then caught a cab to the hotel she knew Mark was staying at.


	15. Chapter 15

" Excuse me?" AJ said clearing her throat at the women standing behind the desk.

" Just a minute." The lady said as she turned back to flirt with the man in front of her. AJ stood there waiting as the women continued her conversation with the man acting as if AJ wasn't standing there.

"HELLO?" Aj said starting to get annoyed. The woman rolled her eyes and told the man to wait a second.

" Yes?" The woman asked in a snobby voice.

" I need to know what room Mark Hallway is staying at." Then woman looked me over then said.

" I'm sorry, but i can't give out that kind of information." Then she walked back over to the guy she had been talking to.

"Great" i thought "now what am i going to do?" i asked my self as i stood in the middle of the hotel lobby. I was brought out of my thoughts when i felt someone touch my shoulder.

" I thought that was you." Glen said as i turned around to face him.

" Hey Glen!" I say surprised to see him.

" What are you doing here? Mark didn't say anything about you coming to visit."

" Well that's because I'm trying to surprise him." I stated still annoyed that the women wouldn't give me his room number.

" He is in room 2117, here is a spear key." Glen said handing me a key card. I stared at him a little confused before i took the card.

" Wait..how did you..

" Darlin, this is a five star hotel, and your dating a profesional wrestler, there is no way you could have gotten his info." Glen stated with a smile. " well i have somewhere to be, so i'll see you later." he said as he walked towards the doors.

" Thank you." i said as he started walking away. I smiled as i walked into the elevator. All i could think about was the look that will be on Mark's face when he comes back from the arena tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

_sorry its been so long, been kinda of busy...and I've been having a little bit of writers block :( .thanks everyone for all the reviews!!_

* * *

" Could anything else go wrong tonight?" Mark asked himself as he made his way to his truck. He sighed thinking about his match, he was going against some new rookie who had screwed up the match completely, and made Mark land wrong on the mat causing him pain in his shoulder. " I just need a nice hot shower and a good night sleep." Mark thought putting his truck in park as he pulled into the hotel garage.

" God what can possibly be taking him this long? " Aj said out loud, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:00. She had thought he'd be back hours ago. She went over to the mirror for the millionth time and looked herself over, she was wearing a sexy red nightie, she had her long brown hair down, and sprayed a little of Marks favorite perfume on her neck.  
AJ's heart started to beat a little faster when she heard the ding of the elevator, and she new it was Mark.

Mark slid the key into the lock and opened his door, he walked in not noticing all the light were on. After putting down his bags he walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower. A smile spread across Aj's lips as she heard the shower start, this was going to be a total shock she thought.  
Mark let the hot water run down is body, and relaxed his tense muscles. He washed himself until the water got cold, and stepped out, walking into the bedroom his jaw almost hit the floor as he saw AJ lying there.

" What-t-t what are you.....?" he stopped mid sentence when AJ started walking towards him, she gently raised her head up to his as their lips met in a gentle kiss. mark wrapped his arms around her as he gently lifted her on to the bed coming down on top of her, but careful not to crush her with his weight. Mark broke the kiss as he looked down into her eyes.

" You have no idea how long i've waited for this." Mark said his vioce husky and full of love.

" Yes i do...Mark, make love to me." She whispered in his ear. As they started kissing again.


	17. Chapter 17

_one month later...._

" Hey gurl what you up to?" Amy a.k.a Lita asked walking into Aj's room.

" Nothing much, I'm usually free all day until show time." Aj replied looking up from the magazine she'd been reading. Amy along with most of the other divas had become a good friend to Aj when she started staying on the road with Mark, then one day Mickie James came into the womens locker room in hysteria because she could find the on call hair stylist, so Aj had done her hair for her, and a few days later she was thrilled when Vince came to her and asked her if she wanted to be a stylist for the WWE. " I would love to!" she had answered and within a few days she gotten the hang of things, and was really enjoying herself.

" Alright, then how bout we go to lunch?" Amy asked once she heard Aj's stomach start to growl. Booth women started laughing and headed out to the cafeteria.

-

" C'mon what you got deadman?" Paul asked him as he looked down at his own hand, there was no way Mark was going to win this round.

"Ace high straight, all diamonds!" Mark stated with a smile as he laid his cards down. All the guys at the table started to laugh at the look on Paul's face.

" Dammit! Alright, but I'll get you next hand. This only earned him another round of laughs from the guys.

" Who wants another beer?" Glen asked getting up from his chair. Everyone at the table raised their hand, " Alright, be right back." Glen looked over at his brother, he couldn't believe how much he'd changed in the last month, it seemed like ever time you saw him he had a smile and a story to tell ya, even tho most of the time they were about Aj but no one minded, hell if it wasn't for her he'd still be a grumpy heart-broken bear with a temper that everyone feared. Glen walked back to the table as Mark dealt out a new hand of cards.

" Not again!" Paul yelled as he looked at the crappy cards he'd been delt. Everyone just looked over at him and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

_warning this chapter contains sexual content. sorry its been so long, im going to try and finish this story  
before the end of the month, thanks again for all your reviews._

* * *

Mark moved to the next case, looking at all the different rings, he had been in and out of shops all week, but he never found any that he thought AJ would like.  
As he was about to walk away from the case one caught his eye. The more he looked it over, the more he loved it, and the more he knew AJ would love it. It wasn't  
to big, but it surely wasn't small. It had one center diamond, and surrounding it were smaller diamonds, all attached to a gold band. He waited for the sales associate to finish with another customer before he called her over.

" How can I help you sir?" The woman behind the counter asked.

" I would like to buy, that ring right there." Mark replied pointing to the ring he had chosen.

" That is a beautiful ring sir, but it is also one of our more expensive rings."

" I'll take it." He said his voice a little more firmer.

Mark smiled as he left the store, he wasn't sure how, or when he was going to purpose, but he knew it would be soon.

AJ smiled as she walked into Mark's locker room. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch, and walked over to where the love of her life slept. She laid next to him thinking about how much her life had changed since Mark re-entered her life, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. He had brought so much joy to her life, it was almost like she was an entire new person when she was with him, and she loved it. she shuddered to think of what her life would be like without him there, without his warm, safe arms to surround her at night, and his grizzly bear attitude waking up each morning, these were thought she couldn't bear to think of, her thoughts however were soon interrupted when she saw his beautiful, emerald green eyes staring down at her.

" Hey beautiful." He said with a sleepy voice.

" Hey handsome." She replied as she moved a few strands of hair out of his face. He bent down and claimed her lips in passionate kiss, that AJ was quick to accept.

Mark slowly rolled on top of her, as he deepened the kiss, the bulge in his pants grew larger when he  
heard her let out a soft moan. AJ eagerly removed Mark's shirt and threw it aside, enjoying the feel of  
his body under her fingers, she slowly ran her hands up and down his muscular chest, which only made  
Mark groan in pleasure. He quickly shed AJ of her clothes, and then undressed himself, after looking deeply in to the eyes of the woman he cared for more than anyone else in his life, he made love to her like he had never done with another.

...

" So do you think she will like it?" Mark asked eagerly as he watched Glen examine the ring he had chosen for AJ.

" I think it probably cost you a pretty penny, but yea it's sure is nice, I think she will love it." Glen replied  
after looking the ring over for a few minutes. He wasn't even the least bit shocked when Mark told him  
he was planning to purpose.

" I hope so." Mark replied as he to stared at the ring."

" So when do you plan on asking her?"Glen asked.

"Soon, very soon."


	19. Chapter 19

" Come in." Mark yelled, hearing a knock on the door.

" Mr. Calloway, I have a package for you." One of the stagehands stated, walking into the room, and handing him the big yellow envelope.

Mark eyed it suspiciously, but took it, " Thanks." Mark said as the man walked out the door. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned the envelope over and opened it.  
He poured the contents out on to the table, and looked them over. He picked up the piece of paper on top of the pile and read it aloud. " When the cats away, the mice will play."  
Confused he picked up the other piece of paper and flipped it over.

All the color in Mark's face drained away, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Pain stung at his heart, and he quickly felt anger and rage fill his body. As he looked at all the other pictures his temper reached a dangerous level. " How could that bitch do this to me?" He asked himself, he looked back down at the pictures, there she was, the love of his life, the woman he would die for, the one we wanted to make his wife! caught on camera with other men. He finally stood up flipping over the table in front of him, and soon the couches, and anything else he could get his hands on. He couldn't believe this was happening, again.

Grabbing a few of the photos, Mark left his locker room, he made his way out to the parking garage, leaving a trail of destruction, and horrified employees behind him.

* * *

" AJ, do you know whats wrong with Mark?" Amy asked walking into the Divas locker room, seeing the destruction he had just caused in the hallway.

" What are you talking about? He seemed fine when I left him a little while ago."

" Come here for a minute." Amy said walking out into the hallway. Aj and the rest of the divas followed.

" Oh my god, what happened out here?" one of the divas asked.

" It looks like a hurricane just came through." another one stated.

" Yes, we called it hurricane Mark." Amy stated looking at AJ.

" W-W-What, Mark did this?" She asked unable to believe that even a man his size could do this much destruction.

" And this is only one hallway." Amy stated walking back into the locker room.

* * *

" C'mon baby, answer the phone." AJ pleaded, redialing Mark's number for the 20th time. She felt her anger rise as she once again got his voice mail. Walking down the hallway she finally reached Mark's room, and walked in.

The hallway was nothing compared to the damage he had done to this room! There was nothing left standing the way it had been when AJ left, everything had been flipped over, there was food all over the floor, and...and. " what is this." AJ asked herself noticing the papers spread across the floor, however she didn't notice Glen as he walked into the room.

Bending down she picked up the papers off of the floor. Standing up she flipped them over, and couldn't  
believe what she was seeing. Lost in her own thought she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a cold and deadly voice behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

" How could you?" Glen asked in a deadly voice. " H-H-How could you?" he repeated in confusion and  
anger.

" Glen, I swear, I didn't!" AJ stated unable to believe the pictures she was looking at. This woman looked just like her!

" After all the love that mans showed you, after everything you two have been through THIS is how you repay him??" Glen questioned with daggers in his eyes.

" Glen, you have to believe me, THIS isn't me, i would never want to hurt Mark." AJ replied as the tears stated to fall down her face.

" If I got a quater for everytime a woman has said that to me, I'd would have been able to retire a long time ago." Glen replied in sarcasm.

AJ couldn't believe Him, how could he not see how much she loved Mark? She would never ever need another man!!

Her anger hit boiling point, walking over to Glen she grabbed his shirt with her hands, and looked him dead in the eyes. " I've regretted leaving your brother every day i had to wake up without him, since the day he's been gone, He was, and IS the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't even begin to imagine my life without him! So don't you dare accuse me of trying to hurt Mark, because I'd die before I ever hurt him. Now I don't know who in the hell this woman is, but she ISN'T ME!" She finished.

As Glen looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. His anger subsided, and as he looked at the pictures again he noticed that none of them had a really good shot of her face.

" OK, I'm sorry, but darlin, its gonna take a lot more than that to convince Mark, both of his ex- wife's had cheated on him, and it broke his heart each time, but he didn't love those woman half as much as he loves you. " Glen stated truthfully. " This is really gonna kill him.

" Do you know where he is?" AJ asked wiping the tears from her eyes, she didn't care what it took, she couldn't lose him again.

" Knowing Mark, he stopped at the first bar he could find, if I were you, I'd stay with one of the divas tonight, you don't want to deal with him tonight.

AJ thought about what he was saying, she hated the thought that Mark was hurting, she wanted to go to him, and tell him how much she really loved him, but she knew how Mark could be when he was drunk, and she didn't want to deal with that Mark.

" Ok, If he asks, tell him I'm with Amy." AJ stated picking up the rest of the pictures, and walking out of the room, a fresh batch of tears flooded her eyes as she once again started to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

Glen looked around the crowded bar, it didn't take long for him to spot his brother sitting In the back of the bar, cradling a bottle of Jack Daniels.

" Want some company?" Glen asked as he sat down next to Mark.

Mark didn't answer, he looked up at his brother, but then picked up another glass and downed it.

" How many more?" Mark mumbled, not looking at his brother.

" How many more what?"

" How many more of these is it gonna take until the pain stops?" Mark asked looking down into his now full glass.

Glen didn't have an answer to that, he could tell his brother had already had way to much to drink.

" Come on man, lets get you back to the hotel."

" No, I can't see her."

" She's stayin with Amy tonight, come on lets go." Glen stated standing up. Mark slowly rose throwing some money on the table. Glen helped his brother stand up, once he was stable, he reached over and picked up four of the five hundred dollar bills his brother had thrown on the table " And he wonders where his money disappears to." Glen mumbled under his breath as he helped his brother slowly walk out to Glen's truck.

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one, Which really bothered Glen. Glen had been there when Mark had caught both of his other wife's cheating, and each time he had to drag him off a bar stool, then Mark would ramble on and on in his drunken state in anger about how he should have known better, and how he was going to stay clear of women, and then he'd call his ex's every name you could think of, while talking crazily about thoughts of revenge. But now he just stared blankly out the window, never saying a word. This time, Glen knew, Mark had really been hurt.

AJ awoke late the next morning, drowsy from sleep, she had forgotten the events of last night, rolling  
over her smile faded as she remembered what had happened, as she realized her peacefully sleeping giant was no where to be seen. Sitting up she felt her eyes start to water. " No, no more crying." She said to her self. Getting up she headed into the bathroom, and got ready.

Mark laid in bed as the knocking on his door continued, his head was pounding, and he just wanted more sleep, however after a few more minutes he realized whoever it was wasn't going away, and the constant knocking on the door, wasn't helping his head any.

" I hear ya, give me a minute!" Mark yelled sitting up. He was relieved when the knocking stopped. After a few more minutes he stood up, and made his way to the door.

without looking through the peep hole, he opened the door, seeing who it was he could only give her a cold glare, as the events of last night came flooding back to him. For the first time in a long time Mark was speechless, he felt angry, rage, and hurt, but no words escaped his mouth as he continued his glare. Looking her over, he could tell she had been crying, as much as he didn't want it to this effected him, why should he care if she cried, it was her own damn fault, these thoughts only made him madder, and finally he just walked back inside his room, but he left the door open, so AJ followed him in.

" Mark I..." Mark raised his had in the air, and she stopped. " I don't want to hear it." He simply stated as he walked over to a window. " Just get your stuff and get out." He stated never turning around to look at her.

" No, baby plea..."

" I said I DON'T want to hear it." He repeated angrily.

" Just please listen..."

Mark turned around in anger, and looked her in the eyes. " Don't make this harder than it already is! I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses, I don't care why you did it, I don't care if it was " Just a one time thing" Just pack your shit, and get out of my room, we are through." He said walking towards the door. He walked right passed her, not caring about the tears that were now streaming down her face.

" I could never need another man, Mark I thought you knew that?" She stated in anger, and fear.

Mark turned around, " Really? because it looks like you needed a whole lot more than just one." He yelled throwing the pile of pictures in her face. He turned to head for the door again, but stopped, turning around he looked at her, one question was burning in his mind, and he couldn't stop himself from asking. " What did they have that I don't?" He asked, his anger replaced by a voice AJ wasn't use to, his voice sang out in sorrow. " I gave you everything you asked for, I loved you unconditionally, I did things for you I never thought I'd ever do for a woman, Hell i was gonna...." He stopped himself, he couldn't bring himself to tell her his plans of a happy marriage. He didn't wait for an answer he only headed for the door, he was half way out the door when he heard her " I love you." Is all she could bring herself to say.

" Ya know, I really thought you did." He mumbled as he walked out of the room and shut the door.


	22. Chapter 22

_A few month later..._

Aj sighed as she watched Mark walk past her, she felt the an urge to talk to him, but the last hundred failed attempts left her hopeless. She had tried numerous times to talk to him, but he just wouldn't listen. In fact he acted as if she didn't exist anymore. She looked up as she saw some one approach her.

" Hey, how are ya holdin up?" Amy asked as she sat down beside her.

" How do you think?"

" Come on Aj you gotta cheer up sometime!"

" He won't even look at me? What do I have to be happy about? I just can't believe we are over!" AJ stated her eyes started to get a little watery, " He is slipping away, and there is nothing I can do to stop it." She said looking up at Amy as if she held the answer to her problems.

Amy wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close. " It's gonna be alright, just wait you'll see."

Mark sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning and he still couldn't get to sleep. He looked over to the now empty side of the bed, and couldn't help but to think of AJ. He missed her like hell. He tried not to, and told himself to forget about her but deep in his heart he couldn't. He turned on his bed side lamp and for the hundred millionth time looked over the pictures. " Why did she have to do this?" He asked himself. He wondered many times who this guy was, but the biggest question Mark always asked himself was, why did sh deny it? He had the pictures right in-front of him, he could see it was her, so why didn't she do what all the other had done? Why didn't she admit what she had done and beg for forgiveness? And how could she say she loved him after having an affair? I don't care! Mark thought as he throw the pictures on the floor. It's over I just need to move on. He said to himself as he turned of the light and laid back down. But how? Was his last thought before he finally drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Aj was sitting in her room thinking, when she heard a knock at the door.

" Hey AJ, how are ya?" Glen asked as Aj opened the door.

" I've been better", she said . " Please come in" She requested as Glen walked in and sat down.

" So, hows Mark?" Aj asked as she sat down across form Glen.

" He's good, but he really misses you."

" I miss him to. But he just doesn't want to listen." I reply sadly.

" I know, but you just gotta give him a little time, just wait till he cools off a bit, he'll come to his senses."

" Glen its already been a month, I'm sorry, but I can't wait forever."

" what do you mean?"

" I've been thinking things over for the past couple of days, and I think this would be easiest for everyone if I leave. So I talked to Vince earlier, and he understood. I'm leaving tomorrow night after the show, and I'm not coming back."

" WHAT" Glen asked in shock," Aj you can't leave, what about your job, and all your friends, what about me, what about Mark?" He asked unable to believe what she had just said.

" I'm sorry Glen, but I've made my decision, I just can't stay here any longer."

Glen sighed he knew this must really be hard on her, and she was right leaving would make this a lot easier on her.

" what time are you leaving?"

" I'm leaving at 11:45, at J.F.K airport." She stated sad that she wasn't going to be seeing him anymore, she had always liked Glen, he was the big brother she had never had.

" Are you gonna say good bye to Mark?"

" I think it would be best if I didn't."

Glen just shook his head in agreement.

" Glen please promise me you wont tell him, at least until I'm gone?" Aj pleaded looking him in the eyes.

" Ok, I promise."

" Thank you for understanding." AJ said reaching over and giving him a hug " I'll come see you before I leave tomorrow." I promise as Glen stands up, we say good night and I close the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Glen sat in his locker room, he looked down at his watch, it was 10:30, he knew AJ would be here shortly to say goodbye. He sighed it had been hard for him not to tell Mark that she was leaving, but he had promised her he wouldn't and so far he hadn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

" It's open." He said, knowing who it would be.

Aj came in and they both stood in front of one another not really knowing what to say.

" well I guess this is it." Glen says holding his arms open.

" Yeah, I'm gonna miss you." She replied as he gently hugged her.

" I'm gonna miss you to, is there any way I can convince you to stay?" He asked.

" Sorry, but I have to go." She stated sadly. " Thanks for everything." she say as she gives him one last hug. " I better be going."

" OK, take care of yourself, and call me if you ever need anything."

" I will, but can I ask you for a favor?"

" Of course, what do you need?"

" will you give this to Mark for me?" She asks holding up a nicely wrapped box.

" What is it?" He asked curiously, taking it from AJ.

" Just something for Mark."

" I'll be happy to give it to him, now get going before you miss your flight." Glen says with a smile.

" Thanks again, bye." She says as she walks out the door.

Glen sat back down, and opened up one of his suitcases, he was surprised to see that one of the pictures of AJ and her mysterious lover had somehow gotten in there. picking it up he sat down, he looked it over, and shook his head, the more he thought about it the more he knew it couldn't be her. " But how do I prove that to Mark?" He asked himself. After a few more minutes, he went to set the picture down, when something caught his eye.  
Glen raised the picture closer to his face and squinted his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he realized what he had just found. Looking down at his watch he realized he didn't have a lot of time. jumping up from his seat, he ran down the hallway praying that Mark was still there.

Mark was in his locker room packing up his stuff when glen walked in.

" Here, uh this is for you." Glen said handing Mark the wrapped box.

" What is it?" Mark asked.

" Whats it look like? It's a present, just open it."

Mark put down his bags, and started to unwrap the gift, " I can't believe you got my something." Mark said with surprise as he continued to open the box.

" It's not from me." Glen stated.

Mark was surprised to see that in side the box was a book. opening it up, he felt his heart drop a little, every page was filled with pictures of him and AJ. Some were of them when they were younger, and some were of them from this year, he chuckled as there were even a few pictures from old wrestling magazines of him in character. flipping to the last page the words written there tug on all of his heart strings. " I loved you then, I love you now, I will love you forever." He read, he closed the book, and set it down.

" Maybe I should go talk to her." He said, looking at Glen.

" I think maybe you should look at this first." He replied handing him the picture.

" Glen I've looked at this a million times, I don't need to see it again." Mark said standing up.

" Maybe you should look at it _really _closely." Glen said holding the picture for Mark to take. Mark took it, and looked it over.

"And what exactly is it that i should look for?" Mark asked in sarcasm.

" Her left foot."

" Her left foot? Ok, lets look and see what is so speacial about her left..." Mark stopped talking, looking closely at the picture he couldn't believe his eyes."

" Last time I checked AJ didn't have any tattoo's." Glen replied looking down at his brother.

It was hard to see, but the women in the picture had a small tattoo on her ankle.

Mark dropped the picture and put his head in his hands "I really screwed up didn't I?" He asked not looking anywhere but at his feet.

" More than you know." Glen replied walking towards the door.

" Wait, what does that mean?" Mark asked raising up his head.

" She's gone Mark, she quit, and left for the airport about an hour ago.

"WHAT? WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Mark yelled in anger.

" She asked me not to"

" What airport is she going to ?"

" J.F.K."

Mark pushed Glen out of his way and ran like hell towards the parking lot.

" Your never gonna make it on time." He heard Glen yell, but that didn't slow him down one bit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 19  
Mark looked down at his speedometer, he was driving a lot faster than he normally would, but he was racing against the clock. He felt like kicking himself over and over again for not believing AJ, he should have known better, he should have trusted her. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he finally pulled into the airport. Running at top speed he tried his best to catch her before she left, but as he looked through the big glass windows in front of him he saw her plane take off down the runway, he was too late. He stayed there for a while just staring out the window, he couldn't believe she was gone, she had left and never even said good bye. " Why would she?" He asked himself as he lowered his head, he let out a deep sigh as he thought about the way he had treated her lately. He could easily understand why she left. He was about ready to leave when he heard someone behind him.

"Looking for someone?" a cold voice said behind him. He turned around and looked into the cold brown eyes of his ex wife.

" I think you just missed.. oh whats her name..AJ?" She replied a smile spread from ear to ear.  
" I've got to admit, you two did make such a cute couple, the way she would look at you with so much love in her eyes, it was ...just ...so...pathetic!" She stated in a mocking tone. " That was of course until you broke her little heart."

" It was you." Mark stated in deadly tone. " You made those pictures."

Sara let out a laugh " To bad you couldn't of figured that out yesterday huh?" She replied still laughing.

" Why?" he asked simply.

" why should you be happy? After what you did to me, why should I let you be happy?"

" After what I did to you? What exactly was it that I did to YOU? because if I remember correctly, you were the one going down on another man in MY bed." He stated, she could easily tell how enraged he was.

" It was your fault. You were the one that kept running away from home, you were the one on the road for long periods of time, and then your gonna divorce me because i got a little lonely?" She screamed not caring that everyone in the airport was now watching them.

Now it was Marks turn to laugh, " A little lonely? Darlin your nothing more than a gold digging slut, the only reason I married you was because you were good in bed, and you know damn well the only reason you married me was because I could buy you nice things. But unlike with you darlin, Aj loves me, and I love her more than anything, and anyone on this planet, and if you think you've ruined our relationship your wrong becauses I will do whatever takes to get that woman back, I don't care if I have to get down on both knees and beg I'll do it, because unlike you she actually means something to me.

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone els.  
" Thats good to hear, because I plan to make you jump through a lot of hoops, to get this back." AJ said with a smile as she walked toward Mark.


	25. Chapter 25 Final Chapter

AJ had to laugh at the shocked expression on Mark's face. " Paul made me miss my flight." She stated as they came face to face.

Mark couldn't think of what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

" I'm Sorry." He said honestly as he looked into her eyes, for the first time in a month he saw pain there, pain he knew he had caused.

" So I heard." She replied looking over her shoulder at Sara, then looking back to Mark.

Mark looked over at Sara and laughed at the expression on her face. He then ran his hand across his left pocket, and remembered what he had put there earlier.

" So then you heard the part about getting on my knees? He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Dropping down to one knee he grabbed AJ's left hand and held it.

" I know I hurt you, and for that I'm Sorry, I should of listened to you." He paused for a minute " I should have trusted you." He stated looking up into her eyes, "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and if there was anything I ever regretted in my life it was letting you walk away from what we had. I wanna marry you AJ, I want you to be my wife, and I want to spend the rest of eternity making this up to you. Will you marry me?" He asked, hoping she would still want to be with him.

AJ stood there and listened to what Mark said, tears formed in her eyes at his words, she loves him more than anything, and wanted nothing more in life than to be with him forever.

" Yes, she said barley above a whisper," Mark jumped up and held her in his arms, as the crowd around them started to cheer.

" I love he whispered in her ear."

" I love you to."

6 months later...

" Oh honey you look beautiful." Army said as Aj came out of the changing room.

" You think so?" She asked uncertain looking into the huge mirror in front of her.

" You look amazing, Mark's heart is gonna stop when he sees you." Glen reassured her.

AJ looked back to the mirror, she had loved this dress when she first saw it in the shop window. It was a beautiful white, strapless, wedding gown with unique patterns all over it.

" It's time." Amy said as she heard the piano start to play.

Aj took one last look in the mirror, and headed for the door. She watched as the bridesmaids, and Glen all walked down the aisle. She then heard her song start to play and  
walked slowly down the aisle. Her eyes stayed glued on Mark until she was finally standing in front of him, She looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled at her new husband.

" You may now kiss the bride." She heard the priest say.

Mark brought his lips down to hers in a mind blowing kiss, for that few seconds she felt as if it was only her and Mark standing there. After what seemed like forever Mark broke the kiss, and lifted AJ into her arms, they smiled and made there way from their small private wedding to the limo parked outside. after saying their goodbyes they both got into the limo headed to the airport. They had agreed to spend two weeks in Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Later that night...

" So how does it feel being Mrs. Callaway?" Mark asked as the lay together in bed.

" It's everything I could have ever asked for." AJ replied with a smile. She got out of bed, and picked up her suitcase, opening it she took out a small gift and got back into bed.

" Sit up for a minute."

" Whats this?" Mark asked as she handed him the gift.

" Open it and find out she stated with a smile."

She watched as mark opened the small package, and opened the box.

" These are cute darlin, but i think they may be one size to small." He said jokingly holding up the tiny pair of tennis shoes.

" Who said they were for you?" She asked with a small smile.

" Well then who are they...." Marks eyes widened as he understood what she meant.

" Congradulations daddy." She said in happiness as he wrapped his arms around her.

Words could not describe how Happy Mark was at that very moment. " How far along are you?" He asked egerly releasing her from his arms.

" Two months." she stated happily.

" So we have seven months left" Mark stated as AJ turned off the lights.

" Yep."

" Seven months Mark whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

the end!! Hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
